Visiting Shawn on the road
by Slshadowfox
Summary: I am visiting my brother Shawn for two weeks when I meet his partner the WWE Champ and fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Visiting Shawn on the Road**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Shawn Michaels, John Cena, or the WWE they are all owned by the McMahon Family.

A.N. I will hopefully be able to update every couple days to once a week.

Summary: I go visit my brother Shawn on the road and meet the WWE Champ who happens to be my brother's tag team partner and fall madly in love.

My name is Shaylie Elaina Hickenbottom, my older brother is Michael Shawn Hickenbottom better known as Shawn Michaels in the wrestling world. Shawn and I are 24 years apart in age; my parents had tried for years after my brother was born to have another child needless to say I surprised all of them. My big brother and I have always been close especially considering most siblings with the age gap are usually not so close, but that never effected Shawn and I. Shawn was only two years into his career when I was born, but our parents were always there to show their support for Shawn and when I was old enough to understand what my brother did for a living I supported him too. I have basically grown up in the wrestling world and so I always get really upset when I hear people say that wrestling is fake because believe me with everything I have seen in my eighteen years in the business it has changed a lot over the years, but it is not fake. My parents have finally agreed to allow me to travel with my brother for two weeks of my summer vacation before I start college in the fall. You see I rarely get to travel alone with Shawn and live in his world the way he does because up until now our parents have always traveled with me.

"Mom, Dad I would love for Shaylie to go on the road with me for two weeks after graduation and before classes start in the fall of course. Look at this as my graduation gift to her," Mikey stated to our parents.

"Son, are you sure you want to put up with Shaylie for two weeks on the road by yourself, I mean your mother and I don't doubt your sincerity in wanting to spend time with your little sister, but she is a high strung teenager," their parents explained.

"Can I speak for myself or is this one of those decisions I have no say in because as you and mom keep telling me I am to young to know what I want," Shaylie whined to her dad.

"Of course you have a say in this Lie lie, it's your gift what do you want from me," Shawn asked?

"I would love to travel with you Shawn, I think it would be fun and getting to meet some of the new younger bloods running around the WWE would so cool," Shaylie responded with towards Shawn, "thank for this amazing gift and opportunity to see what life will be like on my own which I will need to know before I start my college life."

A.N. I know this first page starts slow but the story will get better I promise so please leave me reviews to let me know you are interested.


	2. Chapter 2

**Visiting Shawn on the Road**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: Same as Chapter One**

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been crazy in the real world I will try to update more frequently than I have been. Thanks for all the reviews keep them coming. My story takes place between May and September of this year and yes I am changing certain things to fit my timeline so bare with me.**

"I would love to travel with you Shawn, I think it would be fun to getting to meet some of the new WWE superstars," Shaylie responded towards Shawn, "thank you for this amazing gift and opportunity to see what life will be like on my own at college."

Shaylie and Shawn's parents made them wait for two days before finally agreeing to allow Lie lie to accompany Shawn on the road this August. Shaylie graduated at the top of her class in May of 2007 and will be starting college on a full scholarship at Texas A&M in the fall. Lie has decided to get a job to earn some road money before going on the road with Shawn in two and a half months. It is now the middle of August and Shaylie is ready to see what life is like on the road with Shawn. Their first stop is for three days in Florida where Shawn and some of the other wrestlers and divas are slated for some house shows starting in Tampa Bay. Shaylie has just landed and was met by Mike and Paul (Shawn and Triple H) and taken to the house where she is mobbed by her friends the Hardy boys, Shannon Moore, Ashley Massaro, Trish Stratus, and Lita. After the round of hugs from them she is then introduced to those she does not know by her brother Shawn.

"Ok Lie now that your mob fest is over let me introduce you to the rest of the gang," Shawn said with a smirk, "this is my tag team partner and the WWE Champ John Cena, next is Bobby Lashley, the ECW Champ, CM Punk, The Miz, Candice Michelle, Mickie James, Torrie Wilson, Brooke, Layla, Kelly Kelly, Brian Kendrick, and his tag partner Paul London."

"Cody Rhodes is visiting his brothers and dad, Steph and one other are at a meeting and will be home in time to go to dinner with us," explained Paul, " believe Steph was pissed when she found out her dad had called today's meeting because she wanted to be at the airport to pick you up."

"Wow, it's an amazing opportunity and great pleasure to meet you all," Shaylie proclaimed a bit overwhelmed, "Shawn, where am I going to be staying while I am visiting?"

"Lie you will be rooming with Ashley while we are here and every stop we have on the road as well," Shawn explained, "The Diva house is next door to the guy's house although we come and go so often no one bothers to knock at the main doors."

"Ashes, can you show me where our room is, I would like to go lay down for a bit," Lie lie asked, "Where is Ashes and Punk?"

"They probably went off for a make-out session, it's the first time in months they have the same house show schedule," John explained to her, "I can show where the room is if its ok with Shawn."

"Yeah go ahead I have to make Dinner reservations for what thirty people this may take awhile," Shawn said.

"Thank you Mr. Cena, I would appreciate that," Shaylie replied.

"First, Mr. Cena is my father and second it would be my pleasure to escort a pretty lady like yourself to her room," John set her straight.

"Ooh do I see sparks flying," Cody comments as he walked through the door not knowing who the girl was with John.

"Shut up Cody, that's my baby sister you are talking about," Shawn growled while trying to lunge at him, but being held back by Paul and the Hardy Boys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Visiting Shawn on the Road **

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1**

**Author's note: I have been busy with the real world and I have lost my inspiration to write with our poor John out with a shoulder injury. I pray for John's speedy recovery so he can return and take back what is rightfully his.**

"_**Shut up Cody, that's my baby sister you are talking about," Shawn growled while trying to lunge at him, but being held back by Paul and the Hardy Boys.**_

"Thank you for showing me the way to my room John," Shaylie gratefully said, "I would have been lost without your help."

"Your welcome baby girl," John automatically replied without thinking as he leaned in closer to Lie and she was doing the same when Ashley and Punk came out of the room."

"I'm sorry are we interrupting something John," questioned Punk?

"No, John was just escorting me to Ashley's and my room since Ashley left me without knowing where our room was," Shaylie quickly explained while motioning for Ash to take and join her in their room for girl talk.

"Well fellas, I am going to help Lie unpack so we will catch up to you guys later," Ash said.

"Ok babe, I will see you two at dinner tonight," Punk replied while hugging the girls good- bye.

"See you girls at dinner," John replied as well first hugging Ashley and then hugging Shaylie a little longer then is considered proper for having just met for the first time.

"Lie, Hun, can I ask you something," Ashley asked, "what is going on between you and the Champ?"

"I really don't know Ashes," Lie replied, "you know I have had a crush on him since he started in the WWE, but how can I find out what he thinks of me?"

"Let me call Punk and talk to him because John and he share a room, if that's ok with you?" Ash questioned.

"Yeah go ahead I need to take a nap anyway, jet lag is brutal Ashes," Shaylie replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Visiting Shawn on the Road**

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: Same as Chapter one**

**Author's note: I love all the reviews thanks to CassyMae, MissPhilipinesSuperStar, Vannahgirl, and HBKsgirl. Please keep them coming and now on with Chapter four.**

"_**Yeah go ahead I need to take a nap anyway, jet lag is brutal Ashes," Shaylie replied.**_

Shaylie has slept for almost five hours when she finally starts to stir. Lie feels someone running their fingers through her hair and at first she thinks its Shawn, but it ended up being John who was running his fingers through her hair.

"John, what are you doing in my room and does Shawn know you're over here," Lie questioned.

"Yes your brother knows I am here in fact he sent me to wake you up to get ready to go to dinner," John replied, "when I saw how peaceful you looked I just didn't have the heart to wake you up and I just had to sit and watch you for a while and then I saw a piece of hair across your face and I ended up running my fingers through your hair."

"Ok, so what's for dinner," Shaylie questioned?

"Anything you want, your big brother is treating everyone in the two houses out to dinner in honor of your arrival," John answered her; "I may not go though."

"What, why," Shaylie exclaimed!

"Everyone is coupled off in the two houses except me and I always look like a third wheel when we go out even in a huge group like ours and I hate that feeling," John explained.

"That's news to me considering Shawn has never said he was seeing anyone," Shaylie said surprised by this announcement, "whose paired off with whom?"

"Well let's start with Shawn he's with Kelly Kelly, The Miz is with Layla, Cody is with Brooke, Brian and Paul are seeing Candice and Mickie, Shannon is dating Trish, Bobby is with Torrie, and Jeff is dating a lawyer for the WWE, her name is Samantha and you will meet her tonight at dinner," John explained, "now for most of the couples I am sure you know of Matt's with Lita, Paul is dating Stephanie, and of course Ash is with my roommate Punk."

"Wow, I know about those couples, but I have to admit I am surprised by some of the other couples you mentioned," Shaylie said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Visiting Shawn on the Road**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Same as Chapter one**

**Author's note: I hope everyone like this chapter**

"_**Wow, I know about those couples, but I have to admit I am surprised by some of the other couples you mentioned," Shaylie said.**_

"Well I really would like to be there for the celebration in your honor, but only if I can be your date for the night," John hopefully asked.

"I would like that very much because I definitely do not want to be a third wheel at my own party," Shaylie responded, "I hope you don't take this the wrong way but I really need Ashes please."

"Sure I'll get her for you and I will meet you downstairs in an hour," John said.

"Lie, honey what's so important, I was discussing dinner plans with Shawn," Ashley stated.

"Ashes, I was just asked out by John Cena," exclaimed Shaylie, "Oh my God what am I going to wear?"

"Hun wear whatever makes you comfortable and whatever you want," Ash responded.

"You don't understand Ashes, this is my very first date ever in all my eighteen years," Shaylie shouted, "I need help!"

"OH My God Lie," Ashes exclaimed, "what about proms and school dances?"

"Shawn took me to my proms and any school dance he was home for otherwise I didn't go," Shaylie stated matter of factly.

"Wow and stuff," Ashes replied, "I guess we should raid my closet unless you have a fave outfit you would like to wear on this date."

"No, none of my clothes are appropriate for a first date especially with someone like John Cena," Shaylie shot back, "I would love to borrow something of yours."

"Let's raid the closet and you know I think my blue plaid skirt and my baby blue tank top with the word bombshell across it would look really good on you and compliment John's blue eyes while at it," Ashes suggested.

"I love it, Ashes" Shaylie responded after her shower and staring in the mirror for twenty minutes, "You are the best friend a girl could have and your outfit is going to drive Punk nuts."

"I know I love my red plaid skirt and my red tank top with heartbreaker on it," Ashley replied.

Shaylie walked downstairs with Ashley where they were met by their dates and enjoyed the reaction they were getting from the boys.


	6. Chapter 6

Visiting Shawn on the Road

**Visiting Shawn on the Road**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story, and I am so glad John is back and bigger than ever.**

**Author's Note: Sorry about the wait but real life really got in the way will try not to let it happen again folks.**

Now Shawn's reaction was quit the opposite of his Tag Team partner's reaction.

"Girl you go right back up those stairs and change your outfit this very second," demanded Shawn.

"Shawn, what, why, no one else has to change, why are you treating me this way and embarrassing me in front of your friends, I hate you," Shaylie screamed as she ran upstairs in tears.

Ashley and the rest of the divas shot Shawn several dirty looks as they passed and went up stairs to calm Shaylie down.

The guys gathered around Shawn to make him understand where he went wrong and to help give him ideas on how to make it right.

"I understand how hard it was seeing Shaylie all dressed up and looking like the young lady and not your baby sister, but you need to remember that was the main reason you asked your parents to allow her to come on the road with you. You wanted her to have freedom to become an adult and not be treated like a child so she would be prepared for college," Paul was the one who finally got through Shawn's thick skull though imparted these pearls of wisdom on Shawn.

Shawn walked upstairs and began to knock on Shaylie and Ashley's door where a very pissed off Kelly who refused to allow her boyfriend anywhere near the heartbroken young girl that the divas all think of as a little sister who needs nurturing to become a beautiful and amazing young woman she is destined to be.

"Please Lie lie let me talk to you I promise not yell at you anymore and I am really sorry about my reaction downstairs," pleaded Shawn.

"Its okay girls I think he means it but I will call you if I need you," Shaylie squeaked out through her choked up throat.

"We will be right outside if you need us Sweetie," stated Ashes.

"Oh god Shaylie I am so sorry Lie I didn't mean to hurt your feelings I was just surprised to see my baby sister standing there all grown up and I overreacted," Shawn said, "can you ever forgive me?"

"Yeah I think that can be arranged, but Shawn do you really not like the outfit cause I can change I guess if it means you and I stop fighting," Shaylie said looking really anxious.

"No, Shaylie you look wonderful and I think it really brings out your eyes, please don't change on my account," Shawn replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Visiting Shawn on the Road**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shawn Michaels or any wrestler in The WWE so please don't sue me.

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to update been crazy here in real world, I only own Shaylie and Samantha.

"_No Shaylie you look wonderful and I think it really brings out your eyes, please don't change on my account," Shawn replied._

So Shaylie and Shawn along with the Divas all headed back downstairs to rejoin the wrestlers to head for dinner where they were joined by Paul's wife Stephanie McMahon and Jeff Hardy's girlfriend Samantha Harte.

As they arrive at the restaurant, John pulls Shawn aside to ask him something.

"Shawn, can I have your blessing to ask your sister out to dinner tomorrow night?" asked a very nervous John.

"I don't know John you have been known to be a player and I mean no offense to the Divas, but my baby sister is not one of them and should not be treated like one," Shawn said sternly.

"I know she isn't a diva, I would never treat her like one because I really like Shaylie, she has an amazing personality when we are hanging out together we really seem to connect and can engage in deep and meaningful conversations that I don't usually get to have around here so I would love to get to know her better," John responded passionately.

"I just don't know if it's such a good idea, but I will agree if Ashes & Punk will go with you and my sister," Shawn said.

"I will ask Punk when we get home tonight and let you know in the morning," John replied, "now if you don't mind, I think I will ask my date to dance."

"Hey Baby girl, would you like to dance?" asked John.

"I would love to John," replied Shaylie "is it ok with you Mikey?"

"Yeah, sure but save a dance for your big bro." Shawn replied

Shaylie and John stepped out on the dance floor and began to sway to the first chords of _Can I Have this Dance Performed by Zac Effron and Vanessa Hudgens_. It seemed everyone including Shawn saw that there was definitely chemistry between his baby sister and his tag team partner.

"John, what were you talking to Mike about?" Lie asked.

"Nothing serious baby girl," John replied.

"Why have you been calling me baby girl all night?" Shaylie questioned curiously.

"I don't honestly know except that it just seems right to call you that," John responded, "Does it bother you because if it does I'll stop."

"No it doesn't bother me, I was just curious that's all baby boys," Shaylie responded just as they returned to the table where there meals were waiting.

"Lie, why did you just call John baby boy?" asked Mike.

"No special reason except I've decided its John's nickname from me," Shaylie replied, "is that okay with you John?"

"Yeah that's fine with me baby girl," John said using his nickname for her.

Later that night when they all returned home from dinner, Shaylie said good night to everyone and John and Punk escorted their dates to the diva house and up to the girls' room where they said good night with good night kisses for their lovely dates.

"Wow!" Shaylie exclaimed after the boys had left, "I have never had so much fun in my life and John is an amazing kisser."

"Well no need to ask if you had fun tonight," Ashes said with a smile, "does Mike know that you and John have shared kisses?"

"No, Oh God Ash you can't tell him," Shaylie cried, "he would kill John!"

"Don't worry I won't tell Mike about you two kissing," Ash promised just as her cell went off with Punk's entrance music.

"Hey babe, what miss me already?" Ashes joked with her boyfriend.

"Yes, but that's not why I'm calling though, John would like us to be chaperones so he can ask Shaylie out," Punk told her.

"Cool I guess I need to ask the other divas on a shopping trip for Lie to get some new things," Ashes responded, "Good night Phil I love you!"

"I love you too and very sweet dreams Ash!" Punk replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**Visiting Shawn on the Road**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter I own no one except my characters.**

**Author's note: Sorry about not updating sooner I went to put in chapter 9 and realize I didn't have chapter 8 so here it is**

"_Night Ash I love you too!" Punk replied._

After the girls got ready for bed, Ashley asked Shaylie if she wanted to go shopping with the rest of the Divas before the house show tomorrow afternoon. The next day John let Shawn know that not only would Shaylie and he be chaperoned by Punk and Ash, but also by Matt and Amy. While the guys were planning the night out for the girls and themselves, he girls were out maxing out their significant other's credit cards except Shaylie because she and John are not an officialcouple as of yet. Just before Ash left with the other girls, John gave Ash his credit card to use for Shay lie's purchases and not to let her know about it because he wanted to pamper the young lady he hoped to call his girlfriend soon.

The girls arrived home from shopping about noon with about a dozen or so bags per girl except one bag of theirs had a gift for their special guy, after the girls got everything put away they headed off to the house show because they all needed to eat and get their ring assignments for the show.

"Alright here are your slots for tonight's show and good luck to all of you," Stephanie said.

First up tonight we have CM Punk VS. Shannon Moore, Punk won. The second bout is a divas match featuring Ashley VS. Brooke and Ash won. The third match is a tag match between London & Kendrick VS. Cody Rhodes and Bobby Lashley, London & Kendrick won the tag match. For the final event we have a mixed doubles tag match featuringThe World Heavy Weight Tag Team champion Shawn Michaels and his tag team partner The WWE Heavy weight Champion John Cena along with Kelly Kelly and Maria as their partners VS. The Hardy Boyz, Lita, and Trish Stratus with Shawn and John and their partners winning the match. Just as they were exiting the ring, john Calls for a mike and asks Lie to come down to the ring where he proceeds to ask her out on a date in front of

A measly 100,000 thousand fans.

"Shaylie, baby girl I have to ask you a question," John says getting down on one knee.

"OH MY GOD, John get up, what are you doing?" Shaylie asked turning red in the face.

"No, no it's not what you think," John says while being dragged to his feet by Shawn, "I just wanted to know if this beautiful young woman would go on a date with simple man tonight."

"I would love to go out with you Baby boy," Shaylie said still slightly blushing, "next time you get down on one knee though it had better be to ask me to marry you or I will let Shawn kill you."

Now they are heading home to get ready to go out and Shaylie keeps asking John where they are going, but John just keeps telling her it's a surprise.

"Ash did you see what John did to me out in the ring and now he won't tell me where we are going tonight just that we won't be alone," Shaylie screamed and whined at the same time, "what does that mean anyway?"

"Lie take a deep breath and calm down, John meant you aren't going alone because Phil and I are your double date partners," Ash replied, "as for the not knowing we are in the same boat cause Phil won't tell me either."

"I guess that makes three of us because Matt and I will be joining you guys as well," Amy said while entering the room, "I can't decide between my new crushed velvet corset and one of the Hardy Boyz shirts."

"You should wear the corset, it will look amazing with the blue skirt you bought and the platinum colored sandals," Lie said, "now what am I going to wear tonight?"

"The paisley print scarf shirt with this pair of boot cut, hipster jeans with the rose detailing on the left hip would be amazing with your platform boots you just bought," Ash said, "I am wearing a CM Punk baby doll tee with straight edge/ hardcore moniker on it, my skinny blue jeans with my metallic sandals."

Now while the girls are getting ready so are the guys and here is what they are wearing out tonight. Punk is wearing a black button down dress shirt, dark blue jeans, and his favorite pair of motorcycle boots. Matt is wearing a blue button down dress shirt with small skull and crossbones on the right shoulder, black slacks, and black dress shoes. John is trying to wear his ring attire on the date.

"John you are not seriously going to wear that on your date is you?" questioned Punk.

"Man I guess you're right maybe I should change," John replied, "then what should I wear?"

"Hold on let me get one of the divas," said Matt while texting all the divas except Lita, Ash, and Lie.

"John, Punk can I come in?" asked Kelly, "what did you guys need my help with?"

"Matt and I don't need any help it's the Champ who needs help," Punk informs her.

"John wants to wear his ring attire on his date," Matt chimed in.

"John, you can't be serious," Kelly says while trying to keep a straight face, "you should wear your olive green t-shirt, these blue jeans, and your shoes are fine."

"Thank you so much Kelly, I really want Lie to feel comfortable around me and I guess ring attire wouldn't really do that," John said, "hey Kel one more thing I want to give Shaylie something special any ideas?"

"John that's so sweet give her one of your ring shirts and autograph it for her," Kelly replied walking out of the room.

"Lie what did you get for John earlier," Amy asked, "I saw you in the music store when I was picking up some new Pearl Jam cd's for Matt."

"I got John the cd single of the song that we danced to last night at the restaurant and a mini boom box so he can play it whenever he likes," Shaylie replied nervously, "do you think he will like it?"

"He will love it because it means something to the both of you," Ash replied, "besides both Mike and John will love that outfit you are wearing."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other then the character of Shaylie.**

**Author's Note: I am so sorry I have not updated sooner.**

"_He will love it because it means something to both of you," Ash said, "besides both Mike and John will love that outfit you're wearing!"_

Finally everyone is ready to go out for their night on the town. The ladies all have their gifts for the guys, but unbeknownst to the girls their guys have something for them as well.

"John, Baby boy, are you going to tell us where we are going?" Lie asked.

"No Baby girl, it's a surprise for our very special ladies," John responded, "isn't that right guys?"

"Yes it is John," Matt chimed in, "so you extremely lovely ladies sit back and enjoy the ride."

"Our girls look amazing tonight," Phil said, "Matt, John, and I are going to have to keep you gorgeous ladies real close to us tonight."

"Well thank you gentlemen, you really know how to make us ladies feel loved," Ashes, Lita, and Lie said in unison.

"Alright ladies close your eyes and don't open them until we tell you to," John said as they pulled up to the waterfront cruise terminal, "on the count of three go ahead and open your eyes."

The girls were breathless at the romantic scene before them.

"Oh my you guys have certainly outdone yourselves," Ash said still in awe, "Phil I love you!"

"Well I love you too!" Phil said in reply as the couples boarded and were led to their table in the forward section.

"Matt, this is too much!" Lita exclaimed with tears in her eyes, "I love you with everything in me!"

"I am glad you like it Amy," Matt said as they were escorted to their table in the center compartment, "I love you too Ames!"

"Baby boy, I don't know what to say except thank you, but isn't this a bit much for a first date?" Lie asked as they were led to a table in the rear compartment.

"No it can never be to much when it's meant for a beautiful lady like yourself," John replied, "besides I wanted our first date to be memorable!"

"John I don't know how you pulled this off, but this is amazing and it sets a high standard for dates in the future," Shaylie said, "I was thinking dinner and a movie maybe even dancing, but nothing like this."

"I take it you like your surprise my baby girl," John replied anxiously.

"Oh yes baby boy I love it," Lie responded, "when did you start putting my in front of baby girl?"

"I want to ask you something," John said getting more nervous by the minute, "will you be my girlfriend?"

"I don't know, I mean don't get me wrong you are everything I could want in a boyfriend," Shaylie replied hesitantly, "John we just met and I am only traveling with you guys for two weeks then I start school at Texas A&M."

"Is that a no then?" John asked Lie quietly.

"I need to think about it; oh no I just ruined our date didn't I?" Shaylie said with tears in her eyes.

"No you didn't I did," replied John while wrapping his arms ever so gently around Lie, "I have something for you baby girl!"

"Good because I have something for you too," Shaylie said, "let's try to have fun and make the best of our date."

The couples exchanged gifts and here is what they got. Matt gave Amy a diamond and sapphire bracelet; she gave him a new Pearl Jam cd. Phil gave Ashley an emerald and multicolored tourmaline locket with pictures of them in it and their initials engraved on it, Ash gave Punk a brand new watch with an engraving that said Punk my love always Ashley. John gave Shaylie one of his favorite ring shirts autographed with my baby girl love always your baby boy! He also gave her a set of her very own dog tags with her parents, Shawn, and her own name engraved on them. Lie gave John a cd single of the song they had their first dance to last night and a mini cd boom box to listen to it on.

"Baby girl would you like to dance with me?" John asked.

"I would love to baby boy!" Shaylie replied.

They danced to the cd single Shaylie gave John, during the dance they began to kiss which lead to a heavy make-out session which was interrupted by the waiter.

"Excuse me sir, mam," the waiter said, "I am Charles and I will be your server tonight now would like to order or would like me to come back?"

"I think we should have the steak dinner for two," suggested John.

"I would like that my baby boy," Shaylie agreed, after the waiter heard this he left.

"John is that question still valid? Would you ask me again?" Shaylie asked with a tremor in her voice.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured into saying yes," John asked a little afraid.

"I am sure us so will you please ask me your question again," Shaylie replied.

"Shaylie, my baby girl would you please become my girlfriend?" John asked hoping for a yes this time.

"My sweet, handsome baby boy I would love to be your girlfriend," Shaylie said with tears of happiness pouring down her face.

They shared another dance and a few more kisses until their dinner arrived, they ate and talked until the boat docked about two hours later when the whole group met back up they decided to go dancing at a club nearby.

"Did John like his gifts?" Ash asked Shaylie when all the girls excused themselves to the ladies room.

"He loved his gifts especially my answer to becoming his girlfriend," Shaylie responded, "I loved his gift too!"

"What?" Amy screamed, "John asked you to be his girlfriend!"

"Lie that's great!" Ash said, "I want all the details when we get home tonight."

The girls returned to their boyfriends and danced for about an hour when they decided it was time to go home and face the firing squad meaning Mike and Paul.


	10. Chapter 10

**Visiting Shawn **

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE wrestlers; I do own the characters of Shaylie and Sam.**

**Author's note: I am sorry for the long wait I have been busy in the real world.**

_The girls returned to their boyfriends and danced for about an hour when they decided it was time to go home and face the firing squad meaning Mike and Paul._

"Hey how did your date go, Lie?" Paul asked.

"It was a great night with Matt, Amy, Phil, Ash, and especially my boyfriend John." Lie replied with a look of trepidation while John just stood there ready to do whatever he needed to prove his feelings for Lie.

"Excuse me did I hear the words boyfriend, your, and John come out of your mouth, young lady?" Mike asked seething.

"Yes Mike you heard my girlfriend, your little sister right," John said while placing himself between Shaylie and her brother, "Do you have a problem with that fact?"

"Yes because my little sister is not a ring rat nor will I allow you to treat her like she is one," Mike yelled.

"I know Shaylie is not a ring rat and I would never think of treating her in such a manner," John replied calmly, "I really like Shaylie and I respect you a lot Mike so if you don't want us together then I will step down because your relationship with your sister is more important then my relationship with her."

"John, Mike, Paul, I love my brothers but if they truly love me then they would want me to be happy and John you make me happy," Lie cried.

"Lie as long as your sure you want to be with John then you have my support, but I will hurt him if he ever causes you pain," Paul replied.

"Lie lie, you know I love you little sister, but I just forget you are all grown up so if you really want to be with John then its okay with me as long as he treats you with respect," Mike finally said after listening to John, Lie, and Paul, "John, I am warning you right now if you ever make her cry I will hurt you to the point you will never wrestle again."

"I understand and I promise both you and Paul I will do my best not to intentionally hurt Shaylie," John said, "If I do hurt you Shaylie then I won't even try to defend myself I will just let your brothers give me the beating I deserve if I ever bring anything other than happy tears to those beautiful eyes of yours."


End file.
